When I really want to meet you
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung didepanku. Sudah setahun lebih aku berada dikampus ini untuk menempuh pendidikan tinggi. Saat ini pasti dia yang disana lagi sama sepertiku, menuju universitas yang dia tempati dan menempuh pendidikan yang dia inginkan. Happy Reading XD


**When I really want to meet you**

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho

**Pair :** Ran & Shinichi

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), OC(nanti tau kok oc-nya apaan XD), typo or miss typo, gaje, abal, istilah game online, emoticon game online dan sebangsanya.

"_blablabla_" = flashback

"blablabla" = normal story

**My Inspiration** : Game online= AyoOke by Megaxus

**Summary : **Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung didepanku. Sudah setahun lebih aku berada dikampus ini untuk menempuh pendidikan tinggi. Tahun ini pasti dia yang disana lagi sama sepertiku, menuju universitas yang dia tempati dan menempuh pendidikan yang dia inginkan.

Kalian pasti bertanya, dia yang disana siapa? Hehehehehe. Akan kuberitahu. Hmm, gimana aku memulainya ya? Ah, begini ceritanya.

**A/N** : Alangkah baiknya jika kalian baca istilah ini ya agar kalian mengerti ceritanya

**Istilah game** =

**Wb** : welcome back = selamat datang

**Ty** : Thanks ya

**Pro** : professional / jago

**Char/avatar** : karakter dalam game

**Nick** : nickname / nama karakter game

**Couple** : sistem dimana avatar laki-laki bisa berpasangan dengan avatar perempuan. #menurutku kayak punya pacar betulan .

**Cc** : panggilan untuk avatar perempuan

**Kk** : panggilan untuk avatar laki-laki

**Request** : permintaan

**Off** : berhenti bermain game sementara #semacam mematikan sistem permainan mirip berhenti menggunakan computer

**Room** : tempat dimana bisa bermain berbagai macam mode yang ada di game.

**Chat** : Chatting = diajak ngobrol di game

**Level** : tingkatan dalam game

**Angel Wings** : emoticon dalam sistem game, hanya didapatkan kalau sudah level 80

**OnCam** : komunikasi face to face di dalam game maupun social media

.

.

**Happy Reading….**

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung didepanku. Sudah setahun lebih aku berada dikampus ini untuk menempuh pendidikan tinggi. Tahun ini juga pasti dia yang disana lagi sama sepertiku, menuju universitas yang dia tempati dan menempuh pendidikan yang dia inginkan.

Kalian pasti bertanya, dia yang disana siapa? Hehehehehe. Akan kuberitahu. Hmm, gimana aku memulainya ya? Ah, begini ceritanya.

.

.

_Dulu saat aku masih di SMA, aku sekali mencoba bermain game online karena diajak oleh temanku untuk memainkannya. Jujur saja aku bingung saat awal memainkannya. Di game itu aku bertemu dengan dia. Awalnya aku takut, soalnya aku bertemu dengannya dalam posisi ruangan yang penuh dengan avatar laki-laki. Walau di dunia virtual kita tidak merasakan apapun, tapi avatar milik sendiri yang akan merasakan dampaknya. Menurutku avatar dengan diri kita adalah sama. Aduuh aku jadi teringat anime kesukaanku._

_Saat diruangan itu banyak orang-orang yang berusaha menggodaku lewat chat mereka. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Disaat itu dia chat kesemuanya untuk menghentikan tingkah mereka. Sedikit terjadi keributan disana, aku kebingungan harus bertindak apa dan hanya diam membaca chat dia dengan mereka. Aku semakin takut melihat kata-kata kasar yang mereka katakan untuk dia. Aku langsung melarikan diri keluar dari ruangan itu dan berdiam diri di lobby._

_Saat kuingin menutup game itu, tiba-tiba dia mengirimkanku pesan isinya :_

"_Maaf, kamu pasti takut ya? Tapi bisakah kamu kesini? Tenang, mereka tidak ada ditempat ini. __"_

_Awalnya aku bingung maksudnya apa. Tapi karena rasa penasaranku, aku menemuinya. Dari situlah kita berkenalan dan aku diajarkan cara bermain game ini. Aku juga berkenalan dengan teman-temannya digame itu dan ikut bergabung dalam clubnya. Rasanya menyenangkan bersama dia, walau aku tidak tau dia memang baik atau tidak karena setahuku didunia game itu belum tentu ada yang benar-benar baik. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku nyaman bersamanya. Aku tidak tau padahal baru saja berkenalan._

_Keesokannya aku bermain game itu lagi dan kutemukan dia bersama orang-orang yang berbeda yang sepertinya bukan teman clubku. Terlihat diatas nick avatar mereka yang bukan berasal dari club Lifestyle. Club Lifestyle adalah nama clubku dan dia, lucu juga artinya "gaya hidup"._

"_Wb Ran ^^." Chatnya padaku saat aku memasuki room tempatnya berada._

"_Thanks Shinichi ^_^." Chatku padanya._

"_Wah, Shin, couplemu?"_

"_Bukan, dia temanku. Ran, kenalin ini teman-temanku." Katanya padaku. Kulihat avatar mereka dan levelnya sepertinya mereka pemain pro._

"_Ah, salam kenal ^_^." Kataku pada mereka._

" _Cc Ran. Udah punya couple belum?" Tanya salah satu dari teman Shinichi._

"_Hah? Couple? Apa tuh?" Tanyaku pada mereka._

"_Hahahahaha"_

"_Hahahaha"_

"_Loh kok pada ketawa sih?"_

"_Ran, ini game online pertamamu?" Tanya Shinichi padaku yang satu-satunya tidak mentertawakanku._

"_Hm, iya." Kataku padanya._

"_Hm, baiklah aku jelasin maksudnya couple di game ini. Disini ada sistem 'couple' dimana avatar laki-laki bisa berpasangan dengan avatar perempuan. Kalau lebih simpelnya seperti punya pacar di game ini." Jelas Shinichi padaku._

"_Hmm, begitu ya. Kalau begitu ya aku belum punya." Kataku pada mereka._

"_Wah, cc Ran polos. Manis deh. Jadi coupleku ya :D"_

"_Heh?" Waduh, aku harus gimana nih?_

"_Gimana Ran? Temanku ini sedang cari couple. Kau mau?" Tanya Shinichi padaku. Jujur aku bingung. Kalau memang ada sistem seperti itu, entah kenapa aku inginnya Shinichi yang jadi coupleku._

"_Hm, gimana ya? Aku sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu baru diputusin, abisnya aku tidak mengerti. Ada yang mengirim request couple. Karena kupikir pertemanan jadi kuterima. Terus aku tidak mengerti kenapa langsung putus. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun?" Kataku yang menjelaskan kejadianku di game ini sebelum bertemu Shinichi._

"_Yaampun, maaf deh cc kalo gitu. Yaudah ga apa-apa kok. Enjoy di game ini ya."_

"_Abaikan saja orang itu. Hehehehe."_

"_Yupps, makasih semuanya ^^." Chatku pada mereka. Aku dan mereka bermain dance bersama. Susah juga karena aku baru pemula tapi Shinichi tetap sabar mengajariku. Kalau misalnya bisa, aku ingin couple dengan Shinichi. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa nyaman bersamanya seperti ini._

"_Waduh sudah jam segini. Mesti jemur baju dulu. Off duluan ya."_

"_Aku juga. Duluan ya Shinichi, cc Ran" Kata mereka pamitan padaku dan Shinichi._

"_Ya, bye"_

"_Bye." Kataku pada mereka dan akhirnya mereka pergi._

"_Hm, Shinichi?" _

"_Iya?"_

"_Apa kamu punya couple?" Tanyaku padanya._

"_Hm, belum. Kenapa?"_

"_Bolehkah aku jadi couplemu? Aku lebih senang bersamamu dibanding bersama salah satu temanmu tadi." Kataku jujur. Aku memang merasa senang bersama Shinichi dibanding bersama yang lain._

"_Ah, hm, gimana ya Ran?"_

"_Ah, ga apa-apa kok aku cuma ajukan penawaran." Chatku padanya. Tapi kok aku merasa agak sesak ya._

"_Tunggu. Bisa beri aku waktu? Besok aku putuskan. Bagaimana?" Kata Shinichi padaku._

"_Baiklah :D"_

"_Yuk main ditempat yang lain." Ajaknya padaku._

"_Ayo."Kataku padanya dan kita bermain di tempat lain. Aku off duluan karena hari sudah malam dan harus belajar. Aku berpamitan dengan Shinichi yang masih ingin main._

_Keesokannya sehabis pulang sekolah aku membuka game online lagi. Aku harap aku bertemu dengan Shinichi lagi. Saat kulihat pertemananku, kulihat dia online. Langsung saja ku ikuti dia dan ternyata aku berada di roomnya. Terlihat dari nama roomnya dengan nama avatarnya. Kulihat roomnya masih agak kosong, baru terlihat kursi dan beberapa aksesoris lainnya. Lagi asik lihat-lihat dia langsung chat diriku._

"_Wb Ran ^^"_

"_Thanks Shinichi ^_^" Balasku padanya._

"_Maaf ya roomku tidak sebagus room yang lain."_

"_Ah, ga apa-apa kok. Tenang aja. __" Kataku padanya. Kulihat avatarnya duduk disebuah kursi._

"_Shinichi, gimana caranya duduk disitu?" Tanyaku padanya._

"_Oh iya, klik saja kursinya nanti bisa duduk disini." Katanya padaku. Aku mencoba mengikuti caranya dan bisa duduk._

"_Wah lucu banget bisa duduk. Apa masih banyak yang lainnya?" Tanyaku padanya._

"_Banyak kok. Char kamu juga bisa bergerak dengan emoticon khusus dari game ini. Setiap naik level dapat emoticon dari gamenya." Jelasnya padaku. Wah game ini ternyata lucu juga._

"_Wah hebat, tapi di emoticonku cuma sedikit -_-" Kataku sambil melihat sistem emoticon di avatarku._

"_Ga apa-apa kok. Seiring levelmu bertambah nanti ada tambahan emoticonnya. Aku ingin punya emoticon sayap :D" Chatnya padaku. Sayap? Memangnya disini ada?_

"_Hm? Memangnya disini bisa terbang juga?" Tanyaku lagi. Duh, pasti aku dibilang aneh nih apa-apa nanya terus._

"_Bisa kok, tapi levelmu harus 80 keatas. Nanti dapat emoticon namanya "Angel Wings". Masih jauh levelku untuk kesana XD."_

"_Iya, aku juga, aku kan masih level 25, kamu udah 30." Kataku sambil melihat level miliknya yang berada di sebelah namanya._

"_Hahaha, iya deh. Oh ya Ran."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Soal kemarin kau serius?" Tanyanya padaku. Eeh? Aku lupa memang apa ya?_

"_Hm, apa yang kemarin kukatakan?" Tanyaku balik._

"_-_-"_

"_Tunggu, oh ya. Aku ingat! Serius lah itu. Aku ingin jadi couplemu. Tapi kalo ga boleh juga ga apa-apa kok. __"_

"_Memangnya kenapa kamu ingin aku yang jadi couplemu? Bukannya banyak yang ingin jadi couplemu?"_

"_Hmm, aku lebih nyaman sama kamu. Kamu yang mengajariku semua tentang game ini. Kalau sama yang lain aku punya perasaan takut. Aku kan tidak mengerti apa-apa disini. Dan kamu menolongku dan mengajariku semua tentang game ini. :D" Kataku jujur._

"_Tapi kalau kau tidak mau aku ga paksa kok. Aku cuma ingin mengatakannya saja." Chatku padanya. Kok rasanya dadaku tiba-tiba sesak ya?_

"_Hm, baiklah. Aku juga baru kali ini couple-an disini." Eeh? Pertama kali?_

"_Tunggu? Maksudmu pertama kali memangnya ini permainan game online pertamamu?" Chatku padanya. Masa dia juga sama sepertiku?_

"_Bukan, bukan begitu maksudnya. Maksudku aku ini baru kali ini couplean. Mangkanya aku tidak tau bisa buat kamu senang atau tidak." Chatnya padaku._

"_Hm, kalau tidak dicoba ga akan tau kan? Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu. Karena aku merasa kau bukan orang yang seperti itu."_

"_Makasih udah percaya. __" Chatnya yang disaat bersamaan munculnya sebuah permintaan dilayarku._

_Permintaan Couple_

_Dari Shinichi_

"_Ya" atau "Tidak"_

_Langsung ku klik "Ya". Dan memunculkan status bar "Congratulations"_

"_Jadi Ran, um, gimana ya? Hehehe aku senang." Chatnya padaku._

"_Iya aku juga. Aku senang bisa bertemu Shinichi." Chatku padanya. Aku senang banget sampai memeluk bantal love kesayanganku. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa sesenang ini. Apa mungkin aku terkena 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama'?_

"_Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain ditempat lain." Ajaknya padaku._

"_Ayo."_

**Flashback off**

Semenjak itu aku menjelajahi game itu bersamanya. Yaah walau terkadang dia 'nakal' juga. Secara terkadang dia itu suka godain dan usil dengan karakter perempuan lainnya. Dan itu terjadi tepat didepanku. Ya ampun itu benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi aku tak bisa bilang kalau sebenarnya aku cemburu. Tapi disaat bersamaan aku kadang juga di godain karakter laki-laki lain dan langsung saja dia datang dan sedikit memarahi mereka lalu bilang aku adalah couplenya. Rasanya senang dan seru juga membuat dia cemburu itu lucu sekali. Aku sampai dapat foto ekspresi karakternya saat aku didekati laki-laki lain. Rasanya wajahnya sampai pada karakternya itu, lucu sekali saat mengingatnya.

"Raaan"

"Eh? Kazuha."

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Nanti kesamber loh." Ledeknya padaku.

"Aaah tidak melamun kok." Elakku padanya.

"Aaaah, pasti kau melamunkan 'pacar online'mu ya?"

"Ah, Kazuha jangan mengolokku." Kataku merasakan sedikit memanas di pipiku.

"Aaah, cie yang mau ketemu pacar online di Kyoto." Kata Kazuha yang masih meledekku.

"Ukkh, kau kan enak Kazuha, Heiji ada di dekatmu. Aku harus jauh sama dia." Kataku sedikit ngambek padanya.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti. Liburan kuliah kita bentar lagi, kau mau ke Kyoto?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Iya, aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kakek-nenekku disana. Ya sekalian aku menemuinya sih."

"Dia beneran mau tidak bertemu denganmu? Aku takut dia itu tukang bohong."

"Hmm, kalau itu tidak tau. Mangkanya nanti disana aku minta sepupuku menemaniku jika bertemu dengannya." Kataku mencoba menenangkan ke khawatiran Kazuha.

"Hm, baiklah. Eh ayo kita buru-buru nanti keburu dosennya datang." Ajak Kazuha sambil menarikku kedalam gedung. Kami langsung menaiki lift menuju ruangan kelas.

"Ran."

"Ya?"

"Kok aku merasa liftnya bergetar."

"Cuma perasaanmu saja." Kataku yang langsung lampu lift mati seketika.

"Kyaaaaaa"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mati. Aaakhh." Ucapku yang langsung tubuhku terbentur dinding lift dengan keras sambil menahan tubuh Kazuha.

"Ran kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Kazuha saat melihatku yang ada dibelakangnya.

"A, aku tidak apa-apa Kazuha. Sepertinya ada gempa bumi kita harus cepat keluar dari lift." Ucapku sambil melihat sekeliling lift. Aah, ada tombol emergency lift.

"Kazuha, cepat pencet tombol emergency itu. Biar lift ini terbuka." Kataku padanya. Kazuha langsung membuka kotak pelindung tombol itu. Seketika pintu lift terbuka dan untungnya berada di lantai tujuan walau ada sedikit bagian atas lift yang tertutup oleh langit-langit.

"Sepertinya kita harus lompat dari sini. Kau bisa kan Ran?" Tanya Kazuha khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku masih kuat kok. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan ini." Kataku dengan percaya diri walau kurasakan nyeri di punggungku saat benturan tadi.

"Kau keluarlah duluan." Perintahku padanya.

"Tidak, kau duluan yang.."

"Cepatlah aku tidak yakin lift ini akan bertahan lama!" Ucapku tegas yang langsung dituruti olehnya. Kazuha mencoba keluar dan berhasil.

"Ran, ayo cepat!" Kata Kazuha teriak dari bawah. Aku langsung mencoba keluar dan berhasil.

"Ayo Kazuha kita harus keluar dari gedung ini!" Kataku yang langsung menarik Kazuha berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Aku memaksakan diriku terus berlari menuruni tangga sambil tetap memegang tangan Kazuha yang ikut berlari bersamaku.

"Kau masih kuat kan Kazuha?" Tanyaku sembari merasakan getaran yang semakin kencang. Terdengar suara reruntuhan dari atas. Semoga kami bisa keluar dari sini.

"I, Iya. Kita harus bisa keluar dari sini. Diatas sepertinya reruntuhan mulai berjatuhan kebawah." Ucapnya terpatah-patah oleh deru nafas kencang saat berlari.

Kami terus saja berlari dan saat mencapai lantai dasar, kami melihat banyak orang yang sudah keluar dari gedung dan sepertinya hanya kami berdua yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Ran! Itu banyak orang yang sudah berlarian keluar. Dibelakang kita sudah tidak ada orang kan?" Tanya Kazuha yang sekarang berlari sambil menarikku.

"Iya hanya kita berdua. Ayo sedikit lagi kita sampai…." Ucapku tertahan saat ku melihat keatas. Gawat!

"Kazuhaaaaa!" Teriakku yang secara reflex mendorongnya dengan keras. Kazuha terdorong kedepan dan langsung ditangkap oleh orang-orang diluar sana.

Kurasakan tubuhku tertimpa benda berat dan pandanganku mulai menggelap. Kulihat Kazuha seperti meneriakkan sesuatu. Untunglah dia selamat dan aku tersenyum lega sebelum pandanganku perlahan mengilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_**Sudah sadarkah?**_'

Siapa? Siapa yang berbicara?

"Siapa itu?" Tanyaku pada suara itu. Kulihat sekelilingku kenapa putih? Bukannya aku tertimpa?

"_**Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar.**_" Suara itu muncul lagi.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" Kataku lantang sambil tetap mengawasi tempat putih aneh ini.

"_**Baiklah akan kutunjukkan diriku.**_" Tiba-tiba ada sesosok seperti laki-laki dengan jubah hitam pekat bersayap hitam dan membawa sebuah senjata muncul dihadapanku.

"Si, siapa kau?!" Tanyaku yang takut. Aku merasa dia seperti sosok jahat yang kulihat di anime yang bawa sabit itu. Apa ya namanya? Oh Grim Reaper. Aaah jangan-jangan….

"_**Perkenalkan namaku Gami, aku adalah Shinigami.**_" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai yang membuatku bergetar hebat.

"Shi, Shinigami?! Dewa kematian?! Be, berarti aku?!"

"_**Iya. Ran Mouri pada tanggal xx bulan xxxx jam telah mati tertimbun reruntuhan.**_"

"Jadi aku benar-benar sudah mati?" Ucapku masih shock dengan ucapannya.

"_**Mau bukti? Akan kubuktikan.**_" Kata Shinigami yang bernama Gami padaku sambil menyentikkan jarinya. Seketika cahaya terang dan menyilaukan menyeruak memenuhi pandanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan kulihat banyak orang berkumpul di satu tempat yang tidak kuketahui.

"Tempat apa ini Gami?" Tanyaku pada shinigami yang berada disebelahku.

"_**Ini adalah pemakaman dirimu sendiri, Ran.**_" Kata Gami dengan tenang padaku. Masa? Aku masih tidak percaya.

"Aku akan kesana!" Kataku yang langsung berlari kearah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Aku berhasil melewati mereka semua dan berada paling depan. Kulihat tumpukan marmer membentuk seperti pemakaman berada didepanku. Kuberanikan diriku melihat tulisan yang berada di papan nisan itu.

_Rest in peace,_

_Mouri Ran_

_Born : 1 October 19XX_

_Die : 21 September 20XX_

"Ti, tidak mungkin." Gumamku shock dan perlahan mengalir air mataku memenuhi pipiku.

"_**Inilah kenyataannya, Ran Mouri.**_" Ucap Gami yang entah sejak kapan berada disebelahku.

"A, aku. Padahal aku belum bisa membahagiakan kedua orangtuaku." Ucapku yang masih menangis dan melihat kedua orangtuaku terutama ibuku menangis. Kulihat ada Kazuha yang menangis ditemani Heiji disebelahnya juga menujukkan wajah sedihnya. Air mataku semakin deras melihat mereka bersedih. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan lega dan senang menyelimutiku melihat Kazuha baik-baik saja. Kucoba memeluk kedua orangtuaku yang sedang berpelukan sedih namun tembus. Aku semakin bingung.

"Gami, kenapa aku tidak bisa memeluk mereka?"

"_**Kau itu sudah berbentuk arwah, Ran. Jadi kau tidak bisa menyentuh mereka.**_" Kudengar ucapan Gami sambil tetap mencoba memeluk mereka dengan pelan.

"Ayah, Ibu. Maafkan Ran. Ran belum bisa membahagiakan kalian. Kalian tetap rukun ya tanpa Ran. Ran sayang sama kalian." Air mataku langsung tumpah tapi aku harus tegar. Mungkin inilah takdirku. Kulepaskan pelukanku dan aku berjalan kearah Kazuha dan Heiji. Kudengar suara Kazuha yang terisak.

"Ran, andai saja aku bisa menyelamatkanmu juga saat itu. Pasti kau bisa bertemu Shinichi. Maafkan aku, Ran. Maaf…. " Ucapnya sambil terisak tangis dipelukan Heiji yang juga terdiam namun raut wajahnya mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

Kucoba memeluk mereka berdua seperti halnya aku memeluk kedua orangtuaku.

"Kazuha. Kau tidak salah apapun kok. Mungkin ini takdirku. Aku harus menerimanya, aku juga tidak bisa lari dari kematian. Tapi aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu. Kau harus tetap hidup dan bahagia bersama Heiji ya. Heiji, tolong jaga Kazuha untukku. Kalian harus rukun-rukun ya. Walau sering berbeda pendapat utamakanlah cinta sebagai penengah kalian." Ucapku yang berharap bisa sampai ke mereka.

Kulepas pelukanku dan kulihat banyak sekali yang datang. Semua teman-temanku berkumpul. Aku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku tidak bisa bercanda ria lagi, apalagi aku teringat oleh Shinichi. Aku merasa bersalah tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk bertemu dengannya. Kulihat sekelilingku juga banyak yang berduka cita.

"Gami? Yang berduka cita disini para korban gempa bumi ya? Memangnya sebegitu dasyatnya ya?" Tanyaku pada Gami.

"_**Ya. Gempa yang merengut nyawamu itu cukup besar. Tapi setidaknya tidak menimbulkan tsunami yang parah hanya seperti gelombang besar saja .**_" Jawab Gami dengan tenangnya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap mereka yang menangisiku.

"Gami, apa berita gempa ini disiarkan juga di seluruh Jepang?" Tanyaku lagi.

"_**Ya. Memangnya kenapa?**_"

"Pasti dia melihatnya. Bagaimana perasaannya ya kalau aku telah mati?" Ucapku lirih sambil menatap sendu ke tempat pemakamanku.

"_**Siapa yang kau maksud? Apa yang bernama Shinichi itu yang kau maksud?**_" Tanya Gami padaku.

"Iya. Seharusnya kalau aku tidak mati, liburan nanti aku ingin berkunjung ke tempatnya di Kyoto." Ucapku lirih sambil membayangkan wajah Shinichi yang kulihat di media social saat tersenyum bersama teman-temannya. Sejujurnya aku ingin melihat wajahnya itu.

"_**Karena kau sudah tau kenyataannya sekarang kita harus pergi ke alam sana.**_" Kata Gami padaku. Aku…

"Gami, bolehkah aku meminta permohonan?" Pintaku padanya.

"_**Apa?**_"

"Bisakah pertemukan aku dengan Shinichi, lebih tepatnya Kudo Shinichi yang berada di Kyoto?"

"_**Mengapa kau menginginkan hal itu?**_"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin bisa menemuinya. Kumohon." Pintaku dengan sangat pada sosok shinigami bersayap hitam legam dengan senjatanya itu.

"…_**.**_" Kulihat dia sedang memejamkan matanya, mungkin sedang berpikir apakah akan menerima permintaanku atau tidak. Aku menunggu jawabannya tapi dia tetap diam saja.

"Kumohon." Pintaku sekali lagi.

"_**Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu menemuinya. Tapi setelah kau puas bertemu dia, kau harus ikut denganku.**_" Kata Gami yang memenuhi permohonanku.

"Terimakasih, Gami." Kataku sambil membuat senyuman tulus.

"_**Peganglah tanganku, kita akan bertemu dengan orang bernama Kudo Shinichi itu.**_" Aku menuruti perintahnya dan seketika pandanganku lagi-lagi diselimuti cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Sekarang kita sudah sampai ditempat orang yang bernama Kudo Shinichi itu.**_" Ucap Gami padaku yang masih memejamkan mataku. Kubuka perlahan kedua mataku dan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari.

Kulihat diriku sekarang berada di depan gerbang Kyoto University. Apakah ini tempat Shinichi berada? Hebat bisa masuk kesini. Dia pasti pintar sekali. Aku bangga sekali.

"Gami? Ini benar dia disini?" Tanyaku padanya.

"_**Iya. Aku mendapat informasi kalau dia berada disini.**_" Kata Gami dengan tenang. Aku awalnya bingung darimana dia dapat info itu tapi mengingat dia dewa ya pastinya tau segala hal.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung itu. Kulihat sekelilingku banyak orang berlalu lalang seperti di kampusku. Aku sedikit bingung mengingat banyak sekali orang-orang disini.

"Hei, kudengar ada pertandingan futsal di gedung olahraga." Sebuah suara yang menarik perhatianku. Aku langsung mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Iya. Sepertinya seru soalnya ada Shinichi."

"Ayo kita pergi."

Kulihat mereka langsung pergi. Shinichi, dia berada di gedung olahraga?

"Gami, kita kesana ya." Ajakku padanya.

"_**Terserah kau saja.**_"

Aku langsung mencari dimana gedung olahraganya. Untungnya ada penunjuk arah, karena aku tidak mungkin bertanya kepada orang dengan wujud begini.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. Aaah, itu dia Shinichi. Dilihat dari dekat ternyata beda banget dengan yang difoto." Kataku yang akhirnya menemukan sosoknya yang sedang mengiring bola. Kulihat sekeliling banyak juga yang menonton pertandingan ini.

"Banyak sekali yang menonton?" Gumamku sambil melihat sekeliling. Kebanyakan kok para gadis yang menonton ya? Dan lagi mereka meneriakkan nama Shinichi terus.

"_**Shinichi yang kau maksud itu sepertinya punya banyak fans ya?**_" Kata Gami padaku yang entah kenapa aku setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Kalau begini sepertinya dia menganggapku sama saja seperti gadis-gadis itu." Gumamku sedih. Pasti gampang dia mendapatkan gadis yang lainnya. Atau mungkin dia juga punya pacar disini.

"_**Kalau dia menganggapmu lain bagaimana? Kenapa ga cari tau**_?" Ucap Gami yang seolah tau isi pikiranku. Eh iya dia kan dewa pasti bisa saja membaca pikiranku.

"Caranya?"

"_**Ya kita lihat dia dari dekat dibawah sana.**_" Tunjuk shinigami itu padaku. Itu kan tempat istirahat para pemain?

"Baiklah yuk kesana!" Aku langsung menuju tempat istirahat pemain. Aku benar-benar bisa melihat Shinichi dari jarak sedekat ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Wajahnya keren sekali.

"_**Ya ampun cinta masa muda.**__" _Ucapan Gami sontak membuat wajahku memanas.

"I, itu.. me, memangnya kenapa?" Kenapa suaraku tergagap begini sih?

'Priiiiiiiit…. Pertandingan selesai dimenangkan oleh tim biru.' Suara sang wasit menghentikan pertandingan. Para pemain langsung menuju tempat istirahat. Kulihat Shinichi berjalan kearah sini. Aduh jantungku berdegup kencang banget nih.

"Kerja bagus, Shin."

"Ya. Makasih." Kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum simpul pada temannya. Ya aampun keren sekali.

"Hey, kau sudah tau belum?" Tanya temannya ke Shinichi.

"Apa?"

"Terjadi Gempa dan Tsunami di prefektur Miyagi. Walau tsunaminya kecil tapi gempanya cukup lumayan loh. Bukannya itu tempat pacarmu berada?"

"Serius? Kapan itu?" Kulihat raut wajah Shinichi pucat. Apakah aku benar-benar berarti baginya.

"Dua hari yang lalu. Memangnya kau tidak lihat berita?"

"Aku tidak sempat melihat berita. Pantas saja aku tidak menerima sms atau telepon darinya dua hari ini." Ucapnya gusar. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimana kalau dia tau aku sudah tiada?

"Hiikkss aku tidak kuat jika dia tau aku telah tiada." Ucapku mencoba menahan tangis namun air mataku lolos saja dari pipiku.

"Aku akan coba menghubunginya." Kulihat Shinichi langsung mengambil handphonenya. Tangisku makin tidak bisa kubendung saat melihat raut wajahnya yang khawatir itu. Aku langsung mendekatinya yang terduduk sambil menelepon ke nomorku.

"Shinichi, aku disini." Kataku tepat didepannya namun dia tak bisa melihatku.

"SHINICHIIII…. Aku disini! Tepat didepanmu!" Teriakku namun dia tidak menyadariku.

"Ayolah, Ran. Angkat teleponku. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja." Kulihat wajahnya sangat khawatir membuat air mataku makin mengalir deras.

"Hiiikkksss Shinichi… Aku disini tepat didepanmu." Gumamku yang langsung terduduk lemas dilantai yang dingin.

"_**Dia tak bisa melihatmu, Ran.**_" Kata Gami yang membantuku berdiri. Aku masih melihat wajahnya yang khawatir itu dengan air mataku yang masih mengalir.

"Tapi….."

"Sudahlah Shin. Jaringan sinyal disana pasti terganggu. Mana bisa kau menelepon kesana. Paling tidak kau harus menunggu 3hari, mungkin baru ada sinyal lagi disana."

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Shin. Lagipula kan dia itu hanyalah pacar onlinemu kenapa kau seperti menganggapnya nyata?" Ukkh, temannya ini mau kuhajar ya. Kalau aku masih wujud manusia sudah kuhajar pake jurus karate-ku.

"Dia itu lain dari yang lain. Lagipula aku sering OnCam dengannya. Dan jangan menganggapnya seperti itu." Ucapnya ketus. Entah kenapa perasaanku senang sekali dibela olehnya.

"Iya, iya maaf. Kau punya banyak fans tapi malah jatuh hati pada gadis yang jaraknya jauh."

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang." Kulihat Shinichi membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Yah marah. Maaf deh Shin. Jangan marah gitu dong."

"Siapa yang marah? Aku cuma lelah. Aku pulang duluan ya." Pamitnya dan kulihat dia berjalan keluar gedung.

.

.

"Gami, bisakah kita mengikutinya?" Tanyaku pada sosok shinigami disampingku.

"_**Bisa saja. Naiklah kesini.**_" Kata Gami sambil mengambil senjatanya yang seperti sabit itu.

"Eh? Memangnya itu bisa dinaiki?"

"_**Sudahlah cepat! Nanti dia keburu menghilang.**_" Perintahnya dengan tegas membuatku takut. Daripada tidak bisa bertemu lama dengan Shinichi lebih baik aku menurutinya saja. Kami pun mengejar Shinichi yang ternyata menggunakan motor. Untung saja sabit ini bisa terbang.

"Gami?"

"_**Hn.**_"

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku sampai sejauh ini?" Tanyaku padanya.

"_**Hm, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah begini dengan nyawa yang lainnya. Ini pertama kali aku memenuhi permintaan sebuah nyawa sebelum diajak pergi ke alam baka.**_" Ucapnya tenang dan masih mengikuti laju motor Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memenuhi permintaanku?"

"_**Pertama, karena perintah dari atasan kalau kau punya hak istimewa bisa meminta apapun kecuali dihidupkan kembali. Dan yang kedua, karena kau adalah nyawa terakhir yang kubawa dan aku cukup tertarik dengan keinginanmu itu, mangkanya aku mau membantumu.**_" Jelas Gami datar.

"_Arigatou_, Gami. _Houtou ni arigatou_." Ucapku pada sosok shinigami bersayap hitam legam. Kupikir shinigami itu menyeramkan tapi yang satu ini ternyata tidak begitu.

"_**Hey, dia berhenti di sini.**_" Kulihat Shinichi memarkirkan motornya di sebuah pinggir sungai yang disebrangnya ada banyak pohon rindangnya. Aku turun dari sabit terbangnya dan berjalan mengikuti kemana Shinichi pergi. Kulihat Shinichi duduk dipinggir sungai. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

Lama sekali dia terdiam disini. Aku juga hanya bisa terdiam karena tidak mungkin Shinichi bisa mendengarkanku. Kulihat perlahan-lahan matahari terbenam dan membuat senja yang indah.

"Indahnya." Ucapnya dan aku berbarengan. Eeeh? Kukira hanya aku yang akan bilang hal itu.

"Haaah….. Benar-benar nyaman saat lelah, melihat senja memang bagus." Gumamnya yang terdengar olehku. Aku menyetujui perkataannya. Apakah ini tempat favoritnya? Semilir angin berhembus menerpaku dan Shinichi. Kulihat kearahnya sepertinya di sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Waktunya pulang, sepertinya aku tidak main game dulu saja pasti Ran tidak ada gara-gara sinyalnya disana susah." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya. Kemudian berjalan menuju motornya.

Kau salah, Shinichi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bermain game online lagi, bahkan aku mungkin tidak bisa menemuimu dalam wujud manusia karena aku sudah tiada. Kulihat Shinichi mulai menyalakan motornya.

"_**Hey, kau masih mau mengejarnya kan?**_" Tanya Gami yang mungkin menyadari perubahan raut wajahku.

"Iya." Ujarku lirih dan menaiki senjata milik shinigami ini. Gami langsung mengejar kembali motor Shinichi. Aku hanya bisa diam saja.

"_**Hey, yang semangat dong. Tadi saja semangat.**_"

"Hmm, entahlah Gami. Semakin mengikutinya hatiku semakin sakit mengetahui kenyataan jika dia sayang padaku dan berharap aku bertemu dengannya." Kataku lirih sambil menatap kelangit senja yang sebentar lagi berubah gelap.

"_**Apa kau mau langsung kembali ke alam baka?**_"

"Aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak tau cara bertemu dengannya dalam wujud begini." Ucapku lirih sambil melihat diriku yang transparan.

"_**Akan kuberitau caranya. Tapi saat dia tertidur baru kau bisa melakukannya.**_"

"Benarkah?" Disaat yg bersamaan aku sudah sampai dirumahnya Shinichi. Aku langsung turun dan mengikuti Shinichi yang memasukkan motor kedalam rumahnya itu

.

.

.

"Wah rumahnya besar sekali." Kulihat rumahnya Shinichi seperti kastil saja. Kucoba memasukinya ternyata bisa tembus. Aku terus mengikuti langkah Shinichi yang memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Shin-chan."

"Bu, jangan memanggilku begitu." Gerutu Shinichi dengan wajah sebal. Lucu sekali melihatnya begitu.

"Tidak masalah kan karena kau anak ibu." Kulihat ibunya cantik sekali seperti aktris. Pantas saja Shinichi cakep banget.

"Yooo Shin, tumben pulang sore." Kulihat ada sesosok laki-laki yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Suka-suka dong, Bakaito-nii. Yang ada tumben kau ada dirumah."

"Ya jam kuliahku juga lagi ga padat. Dan panggil namaku dengan benar kenapa."

Apakah mereka kembar atau gimana sama-sama punya wajah yang sama. Yang hanya membedakan adalah model rambut saja. Baru kali ini aku lihat dengan secara langsung Shinichi dengan kakaknya, Kaito bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Biasanya aku hanya mendengarkan cerita Shinichi. Sekarang bisa lihat secara live. Lucu sekali mereka.

"Sudahlah aku lelah. Aku keatas dulu ya." Pamit Shinichi pada ibunya dan kak Kaito. Aku melihat kearah mereka sebelum mengejar kembali Shinichi yang pergi ke kamarnya. Aku terus mengikutinya hingga masuk ke kamarnya. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong Gami kemana? Ah paling dia lagi ada urusan. Selama itu aku disini saja deh.

Kulihat Shinichi pergi kesebuah ruangan yang tidak kuketahui apa ruangan itu. Aku hanya menyusuri kamarnya ini selagi menunggunya kembali. Banyak sekali buku-bukunya. Ada komik, novel, dan lain-lain. Kalau aku masih berwujud manusia mungkin aku mau meminjam komik dan novelnya. Saat aku mengelilingi kamarnya kulihat meja belajarnya terdapat beberapa foto. Wah lucu sekali foto keluarganya. Wah, ayahnya mirip sekali dengan Shinichi. Kalau kak Kaito sepertinya kearah ibunya deh.

Kulihat ada foto yang sepertinya menjanggal. Ini bukannya foto yang kudapat saat ekspresi marah karakternya pas aku didekati karakter laki-laki lain? Kalau tidak salah memang aku pernah membagi foto ini ke dia. Tidak kusangka dia menyimpannya bahkan dijadiin bingkai kecil dan beberapa foto lucu lainnya dalam satu bingkai kecil itu. Tunggu? Ini fotoku diedit dengannya juga ada malah ukuran bingkainya sama dengan foto keluarganya? Perasaan sesak ini memenuhi rongga dadaku. Aku tidak tau haruskah aku senang atau tidak.

'Cklek' "Hah, segarnya." Suara Shinichi langsung mengagetkanku dan sontak wajahku langsung memanas dengan pemandangan yang kulihat, walau lengkap dengan pakaiannya namun rambutnya yang basah membuat kesan cool-nya makin kerasa. Ya aampuun. Ini benar-benar parah. Untunglah aku hantu, kalo tidak pasti aku sudah pingsan mungkin.

"Shin, boleh masuk kan?" Suara kak Kaito berada diluar menyadarkanku.

"Masuk saja, Nii-san." Kulihat kak Kaito membawa nampan yang isinya makanan.

"Nih makan, kata ibu kau harus makan."

"Memangnya ibu kemana?"

"Ada acara kumpul sama teman-temannya. Mangkanya aku disuruh membawakan ini untukmu."

"Makasih kak." Kulihat Shinichi langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Aku duduk di kasurnya saja deh daripada ga ada tempat duduk. Hanya ada suara dentingan piring dan sendok yang menggema dalam ruangan ini.

"Shin."

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah tau kabar Ran?" Tanya kak Kaito. Ah, aku lupa kalo kak Kaito itu temanku yang juga bisa kasih info kalau Shinichi sulit kuhubungi.

"Aku tak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali." Kata Shinichi yang selesai dengan makanannya.

"Aku khawatir soalnya di berita banyak yang meninggal. Untungnya tidak terjadi tsunami."

"Kau serius kak?!" Kulihat raut wajah Shinichi yang shock.

"Ya. Mangkanya aku khawatir dengan Ran."

"Tapi kak, aku merasa Ran didekat sini." Ucap Shinichi yang membuatku tertegun. Hah? Berarti Shinichi menyadari keberadaanku?

"Mana mungkin Shin, kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Tapi ini benar. Entah kenapa tadi pas saat aku tau berita itu dari teman dan mencoba menghubunginya ada suara didepanku yang mengatakan 'Shinichi, aku ada di sini' begitu." Jelas Shinichi yang sekali lagi membuatku tertegun. Berarti suaraku sampai padanya?

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, mungkin kau lelah. Yasudah kau istirahat sana, aku mau mengerjakan tugas dulu." Kata kak Kaito yang membawa keluar nampan yang awalnya berisi makanan itu telah kosong.

.

.

.

Kulihat kearah Shinichi yang langsung tiduran diatas kasurnya. Aku yang masih duduk di tepi kasur hanya bisa menatap kearahnya.

"Apa memang perasaanku saja atau kau memang ada di sini, Ran?" Gumam Shinichi sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kalau kau bisa melihatku, aku memang ada disini dikamarmu dan disebelahmu persis, Shinichi. Tapi kau pasti tidak bisa melihatku kan?

Kucoba mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut berharap dia bisa merasakannya. Kulihat dia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mulai tertidur. Aku terus mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Apakah mungkin Shinichi merasakannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Hey! Bangun.**_" Sebuah suara yang sepertinya kukenal. Kubuka perlahan mataku dan sosok yang kulihat adalah laki-laki berjubah hitam legam dengan sayap hitam dan senjata sabitnya. Sang shinigami, Gami.

"_**Kau ini malah tertidur disebelahnya pula. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.**_" Ucap Gami yang tidak ku mengerti. Butuh beberapa detik aku menyadari maksudnya dan melihat yang disebelahku.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Kenapa aku tertidur disebelahnya?" Aku panik dan langsung menjauhi tubuh Shinichi yang seolah memelukku.

"_**Malah nanya, yang ada tanya sama diri sendiri.**_"

"Eh sudahlah abaikan. Tadi kau kemana?" Tanyaku yang berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"_**Aku melaporkan tugasku dan meminta ijin untuk hak istimewa-mu itu. Sekarang kau bisa menemuinya, tapi lewat mimpi.**_"

"Hah? Mimpi?"

"_**Aku akan mengirimmu dalam mimpinya. Berhubung pas sekali kau membuatnya tertidur, heh.**_"

"Su, sudahlah tidak usah dibahas dong." Ucapku yang merasa panas diwajahku. Duh menyebalkan sekali sih dijahili begini oleh dewa kematian.

"_**Baiklah nanti didalam sana pasti berwarna putih dan kau bisa membuat tempat yang kau inginkan dengan apa yang kau pikirkan . Sekarang kau pegang tangannnya dan akan kukirim kau ke dalam mimpinya.**_" Aku menuruti perintah Gami dan perlahan lagi-lagi pandanganku memutih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kubuka perlahan mataku dan kulihat di sekelilingku. Putih sama halnya saat aku bertemu Gami. Apakah ini berada didalam mimpinya? Aku mencoba berjalan mencari dimanakah Shinichi berada. Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah berharap bertemu dengan dirinya. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, terdapat siluet sesosok laki-laki. Kucoba mendekatinya dan kulihat dia juga menatapku. Kami sama-sama terdiam, aku tidak yakin apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Hallo Shinichi. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Kataku membuka percakapan dengannya.

"Apakah kau Ran? Mouri Ran? Pemilik character AyoOke : _Ran_?" Tanya Shinichi padaku yang mungkin shock melihatku disini.

"Iya. Benar ini aku dan semua pertanyaanmu itu adalah benar." Jawabku sambil tersenyum senang. Kulihat dia langsung berlari kearahku.

'Pluk'

"Eh?'

"Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku selalu penasaran apakah kau ada atau tidak di dunia nyata. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa menggapaimu." Kata-kata Shinichi seolah menusuk perasaanku. Sejujurnya aku memang nyata tapi aku sudah tiada karena bencana gempa bumi didaerahku.

"Aku tau semua itu. Aku senang kau menyayangiku, Shinichi." Ucapku tulus yang masih dalam pelukannya dan memikirkan sebuah tempat.

'Wuussh'

Semilir angin berhembus, deru ombak yang menabrak karang, sinar matahari yang hangat telah memenuhi tempat ini.

"Tempat ini?" Gumam Shinichi yang melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat sekeliling.

"Yup, ini pantai. Ayo bermain bersama." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. Kami pun bercanda ria dalam pantai yang indah. Ini kubuat berdasarkan perintah Gami jika tidak ingin berada dalam ruang putih yang hampa.

Kulihat Shinichi tersenyum sambil mengejarku yang berlari di tepi pantai menghindari kejarannya. Aku merasa aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya walau hanya dalam mimpinya. Karena setelah ini aku akan pergi selamanya dari dunia fana ini.

'Grep'

"Ah." Aku kaget karena seseorang memelukku dari belakang

"Haah, untunglah aku bisa menangkapmu. Tidak kusangka kau tangguh juga bisa lari sekencang itu." Katanya sambil memelukku dari belakang. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan aku berbalik untuk wajahnya. Wajahnya cakep sekali dengan peluh di pelipis yang turun ke wajahnya, apalagi dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Hm, Ran. Wajahmu memerah, kau demam?"

"Ti, tidak kok aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku yang berusaha menahan kegugupanku. Jantungku rasanya seperti berdegup kencang padahal aku kan sudah mati.

"Kalau gitu kita istirahat dibawah pohon kelapa itu yuk." Ajak Shinichi yang langsung menuntunku menuju pepohonan yang ada di pinggir pantai. Kami langsung menduduki pasir putih di pinggir pantai itu.

"Nikmatnya berada disini. Serasa seperti mimpi saja. Apakah ini mimpi?" Gumam Shinichi yang bersandar disebelahku. Aku yang mendengarkannya berusaha tersenyum, bagaimana caranya aku memberitahu bahwa ini mimpinya dan aku datang menemuinya lewat mimpi?

"Tapi kalaupun ini mimpi, aku merasa kalau kau itu bukanlah mimpi. Boleh aku pinjam pangkuanmu?" Shinichi langsung berkata itu dan tiduran diatas pangkuanku.

"Bo, boleh saja ka, kalau untuk Shinichi." Aduh rasanya pipiku memanas lagi. Kulihat wajahnya yang tenang berada dalam pangkuanku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shinichi."

"Hm?"

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite_" Ucapku tulus. Tiba-tiba saja air mataku mengalir. Ini sungguh menyakitkan, mengingat aku harus pergi, meninggalkan dirinya yang mencintaiku. Inilah perasaanku sedari dulu mengenalnya. Yang membuatku berjuang dan berharap bisa bertemu. Tapi, kenyataannya…

"Ran." Kurasakan perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku. Sentuhan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Begitu hangat membuatku meneteskan air mataku kembali. Ini ciuman pertama dan terakhirku.

Kurasakan dia mulai menjauhiku dan memelukku dengan erat namun tetap lembut seolah aku akan rapuh jika aku dipeluk dengan keras.

"_Arigatou. Hountou ni arigatou. Watashi wa anata o aishite._" Kata-kata itu, kata-kata Shinichi berderu ditemani hembusan angin lembut ini. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, kalau saja aku hidup pasti, pasti aku merasa paling bahagia didunia ini. Tapi…..

"Shinichi, aku senang. Aku merasa aku paling bahagia di dunia ini. Bisa dicintai oleh orang sepertimu. Aku sungguh bahagia." Ungkapku jujur padanya. Tapi aku harus memberitahunya akan kenyataan ini.

"Tapi…. Taukah kau berita tempatku tinggal?"

"Iya. Aku tau. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Taukah kau banyak korban yang meninggal?" Aku bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hm. Lalu?"

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya. Aku minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku. Sejujurnya aku juga merupakan korban yang meninggal itu." Kataku lirih dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipiku.

Kulihat Shinichi shock mendengar perkataanku.

"Ja, jadi kau?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu dalam wujud manusiaku. Aku hanya bisa menemuimu dalam mimpimu." Kataku sesak. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"..."

"Sejujurnya aku harus pergi saat itu, namun aku meminta pada dewa kematian untuk memberi kesempatan padaku yang ingin bertemu denganmu, walau hanya dalam mimpimu. Aku sebenarnya sedih mengingat aku sudah tiada. Tapi aku sudah memenuhi janjiku menemuimu walau bukan dalam wujud manusia. Dan aku senang, aku senang mengetahui perasaanku sama denganmu. Padahal kita hanya bertemu dalam social media dan oncam saja. Kupikir hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini. Tapi nyatanya aku salah, aku benar-benar senang." Kataku jujur dalam hatiku yang terdalam. Walau air mataku mengalir setidaknya aku bisa mengungkapkan selama ini yang ingin kukatakan.

"Ran." Kurasakan Shinichi memelukku erat seakan tidak ingin melepasku.

"Kau tidak bohong kan? Hal seperti ini..."

"Inilah kenyataannya, Shinichi. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin begini. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. Merasakan perasaan ini bersama, dan melakukan berbagai hal bersama. Dan juga tumbuh dewasa bersama. Tapi hidupku harus berakhir disini." Kataku yang sudah tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang mulai menangis.

"_**Sudah waktunya pergi, Ran.**_" Suara Gami bergema dalam indra pengdengaranku. Kulihat kearah Shinichi yang menangis tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Aku… Aku... Padahal kita…" Kuusap perlahan air mata yang mengalir dari wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Janganlah bersedih, Shinichi. Aku akan tetap hidup disini. Dihatimu." Ucapku tersenyum sambil menyentuh dadanya. Semilir angin yang hangat dengan langit mulai senja menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama dan terakhirku dengan Shinichi.

"Kumohon tetaplah hidup dan tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri. Khususnya tetaplah tersenyum, Shinichi keren sekali kalau tersenyum. Aku bahagia bertemu dan bisa dicintai oleh Shinichi. Ini adalah hal membahagiakan dalam hidupku sampai saat ini. Arigatou. Aku mencintaimu." Ungkapku sambil tersenyum tulus. Kurasakan Shinichi langsung memelukku dengan erat. Perlahan-lahan cahaya putih memenuhi pandanganku, sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang kukecup keningnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Arigatou…

.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu, Shinichi. Tetaplah hidup dan carilah kebahagiaanmu yang lain. Aku di atas sana akan melihatmu. Kalau memang waktunya sudah tiba, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi dialam sana. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Owari ~

.

.

.

Widya : Horeeeee jadi juga fic debutku lagi setelah beberapa tahun tidak membuat fic. XD

Shinichi : Seharusnya kau tidak usah kembali saja dari 'Hiatus'mu itu -.-

Ran : Yaampun lagi-lagi aku mati disini T…T

Widya : Shinichi-niichan jahat sekali padaku. Aku kan sebenarnya masih ingin menulis fic -.-

Waah maafkan aku Ran-neechan :'( abisnya aku dapat ide ini dari mimpiku setahun yang lalu.

Shinichi : Tapi tumben sekali kau membuat fic inspirasi dari game?

Widya : Ya karna memang aku dulu bermain game yang kucantumin di atas tadi.

Ran : Loh mimpimu setahun lalu? Memangnya kau ingat mimpimu itu?

Widya : Aku menulis fic ini juga sebenarnya setahun yang lalu, tapi baru seperempat jalan. Saat kubaca ulang aku baru bisa mengingatnya.

Shinichi : Berarti yang kuperankan?

Widya : Yuuppss, coupleku dulu yang paling kusayangi. XD

Ran : Lalu sekarang dia dimana?

Widya : Sudah bersanding dengan yang lain saat aku berhasil mengikutinya dalam game yang dia mainkan. :'(

Ran : Cepcepcep yang sabar Widya, pasti ada yang lebih baik darinya. ^.^ #meluk Widya

Shinichi : Sudahlah jangan sedih. Tapi disini aku OOC sekali. Tapi aku tau tuh adegan akhir mirip anime apa ya?

Widya : #melepas pelukan Ran. Hahahaha aku ambil adegan SAO yang di Aincard itu biar kerasa perpisahannya, so sweet kaan? XD

Shinichi : Pantas saja aku pernah melihatnya. -.-

Ran : Sudah dulu kita tutup fic-nya.

All : Semuanya silakan Review. Menerima kritikan yang bersifat membangun, bukan menjatuhkan. Kalau berkenan, silakan klik Review ya… :D

Widya : Karena saya baru kembali dari status 'Hiatus' dan akan menjadi 'Semi Hiatus' karena saya sudah memulai kuliah. Kemungkinan besar saya hanya akan membuat fic oneshot saja seperti ini. Hehehehe… kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantuku dalam pembuatan fic-fic berikutnya. :D


End file.
